


He loved

by gekosnoot



Series: Crochet Heart [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred thinks a lot, Ivan knits, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekosnoot/pseuds/gekosnoot
Summary: Ivan looked up from the cloth that he was knitting. His hands didn’t stop moving. They nimbly moved the pins as he looped the thread into neat little knots over and over again. He blinked at his partner.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Crochet Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	He loved

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is very rusty and english isn't my first language, so please excuse me if this is messy. I just love this ship and wanted to write a little bit about it.

“What if I told you I loved you?”

Ivan looked up from the cloth that he was knitting. His hands didn’t stop moving. They nimbly moved the pins as he looped the thread into neat little knots over and over again. He blinked at his partner.

Alfred was standing in front of the window about 3 meters away from Ivan. He was watching the sky. The sun was almost done setting, so the shadow that Alfred cast slowly moved over the room. Ivan knew that Alfred tended to stare at the outside when he was feeling inquisitive. He wondered if his partner had been thinking about him for all of the 20 minutes he had spend watching the sun set.

A smile settled onto Ivan’s face. He thought about his partner. Alfred was affectionate and loving, but he could also get serious and defensive. He was a social butterfly, but also competitive. He loved sleeping, but also worked very hard. Alfred was that perfect blend of silly and serious.

Ivan visited his partner frequently and stayed over as often as possible. During those times he would notice and learn a lot about him.

He loved how Alfred would take the biggest cut of meat from the pan right before he could even think of serving the dinner himself. He loved the fact that some days Alfred’s coffee would get two sugars and on others it would get three. He loved how Alfred would take off his glasses when reading a difficult problem from his text book.

He loved, he loved, **he loved.**

****

****

**He loved Alfred.**

Without slowing down his handy work and without skipping another beat, Ivan replied:

“...I would say that I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read the story 'Hug Me' to get Alfred's perspective!


End file.
